Hand of the Ice Queen
by Return of the Thief
Summary: The surrounding nations have heard rumor of Elsa's magical powers, and many are sending princely suitors to seek her hand in marriage. With the possibility of war on the horizon, Elsa may have no choice but to acquiesce. But even then she will have to choose. The T rating is because I'm paranoid; it's mostly good, lighthearted fun.
1. Winds of Change

Fear.

It was such an ugly thing, such a jarring word. Just thinking about it sent a shiver down Elsa's spine, something even the iciest northern wind could not accomplish. She had been so sure she would be free of fear once she unlocked the secret to thawing Arendelle.

But that was naïve. Where there was love, there would always be fear.

"You're sure of this?" Elsa asked the council. Her voice was pitched low and slow. Regal. Her father would've been proud.

"No one is sure of anything, your highness," said one of her advisors. He was several decades Elsa's senior, with dignified greying hair and intelligent blue eyes. She kept her face smooth and unbroken, not wanting them to know she was intimidated by their experience. "They are merely rumors. But both Weselton and the Summer Isles are very, very angry. It was, perhaps, a touch unwise to respond in such a hostile manner –"

"Both the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans tried to have me killed," Elsa reminded him. "Princess Anna as well in the case of the latter."

"I am aware. But neither country sees it that way. There is no proof beyond the Princess's word that Prince Hans left her to die, and the argument is being made that both countries' representatives were merely trying to restore summer to Arendelle." The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Her advisors stiffened, exchanging wary glances. The fire in the grate flickered and hissed, dimming briefly. Then Elsa took a deep breath, getting her emotions under control, and the crackling tension dissipated somewhat.

"Perhaps, if you'd headed our advice and kept them as captives –" Another counselor began to suggest, only to be cut off by Elsa once more.

"If I'd done that, war would be a certainty instead of a rumor." Elsa forced herself to sit upright and still. Carved from ice.

"Not if you'd used them as a bargaining tool to forge a treaty." The advisor who spoke adjusted his glasses and twirled his mustache, eyeing Elsa with thinly veiled disdain. Not everyone had been so quick to forgive her for the brief wintry spell two weeks past.

Elsa did not blame them.

"Slights on family members are not easily forgotten. Treaties have been circumnavigated before in the interest of revenge." Part of Elsa had to admit that perhaps they were correct in this instance, and her reaction had been rushed and even rash. But truth be told, Elsa could not tolerate the idea of the Duke and Hans, especially Hans, being harbored in her dungeon a moment longer. She still had nightmares of the handsome man standing over her, reciting the deaths of her loved ones before driving a bitterly cold steel blade through her heart. Brushing a strand of pale white hair out of her face, Elsa pressed the palms of her hands against her skull. The council waited in respectful silence until she lifted her gaze to meet them.

"There is another option," said one of her advisors. The odd note of warning in his voice had Elsa narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not going to like this, am I?" Elsa's heart rate began to pick up in anticipation. Several of the advisors exchanged looks.

"You see, it's, ah, like this. Arendelle has always been an important port of trade. And now that the news about your powers has begun to spread, well. Let's just say there are several powerful countries that are very interested in Arendelle, particularly, ah, you." The words hung heavy in the air, reluctant to sink in.

"An arranged marriage," Elsa said slowly. A thin layer of ice began to spread across the lacquered wooden table.

"Your majesty." The alarm in the voices of those around her brought Elsa out of her reverie. Several of her counselors had scooted back in their chairs, undeniably nervous. They still feared her.

Elsa did not blame them.

"I apologize." The ice vanished and everyone relaxed. "Is there another way?"

"That doesn't end in war? It is doubtful. Your powers are immense, but Arendelle has never been known for its armies. Our navy is in better shape, especially if we convert merchant ships, but it is not half so formidable as the Summer Isles. If you could buy allegiance through a marriage with one of these countries, neither Weselton nor the Summer Isles would dare enter a war lead by the Ice Queen."

_Ice Queen. _Elsa let the words permeate far longer than she should have.

"There have already been offers, as well. Several suitors are sailing to Arendelle as we speak –"

"What?" Elsa could not control her shocked fury. She did, just barely, manage to reign in her powers, although she could now see her own breath, as well as that of the council. "Why was I not informed of this?" Her advisors all froze, expressions either guilty or diplomatically blank.

"We th-thought it best to wait until things had s-settled down in A-Arendelle," one managed to spit out between chattering teeth.

"Don't keep things hidden from me. I am no longer a child." Elsa was not sure she'd ever been a child, but dwelling on the past was not in her best interest.

_An arranged marriage…_ Every bit of Elsa's being longed to reject the sentiment. She'd never been interested in men the way Anna was. She saw the ghost of her father in every male. And after the unpleasant experience, to put it lightly, with Hans, Elsa had very little desire to deal with any princes.

_But if it could put a stop to war?_

"Our apologies, your majesty. It won't happen again." There was a long quiet as the temperature was restored to normal.

"I need time to think," Elsa said abruptly. "This meeting is adjourned. We'll discuss more in the morning."

~x~x~x~

"You snuck off with Kristoff again." It wasn't a question.

Anna flopped on her bed, grinning at Elsa with impish glee.

"You have no proof, _your majesty_."

"Don't do that." Elsa primly seated herself next to Anna, who rolled onto her stomach.

"Do what?" Anna made an odd, halted movement, as though she'd wanted to poke Elsa's side but then thought better of it.

"Call me majesty. And sneak off with Kristoff. The two of you can find plenty of things to do in town, no need to go running off into the wilderness at every chance."

"But Kristoff loves being in the mountains, and I love being with Kristoff, so, yeah. There. Your majesty." Anna stuck out her tongue.

_Why am I fighting over this right now?_

"The council wants me to get an arranged marriage." The words spilled out of Elsa, unbidden, and she instantly regretted her decision to tell her sister. Anna stared at her blankly for a moment.

"You're getting – wait, what?!" Anna sat bolt upright, almost banging the top of her head into Elsa's jaw. "No, Elsa! You can't! That's the worst idea I've ever – aurgh!" In her distress Anna tumbled off the bed onto the floor.

"Are you all right?" Elsa was torn between expressing worry and amusement. In the end she settled on a bizarre in-between that made her sound confused.

"That's nothing, I've had worse! Why would you ever get an arranged marriage?" Anna stood up and put her hands on her sister's shoulders. Her skin was soft and warm in contrast to Elsa's much cooler disposition.

"There is talk of war, Anna." Elsa was torn as whether or not she should talk to Anna about this. On the one hand, she wanted to protect Anna from the reality of her life as Queen. Anna was not fit for politics – she was too happy, too friendly. Too warm. But Elsa also relished in confiding in Anna again, as a sister, like the days of old. Relished in the knowledge that Anna was on her side and always would be. Anna did not fear her.

Elsa loved her for that.

"What, war? Why? From who?" Anna said, sitting down next to Elsa in stunned disbelief. Elsa hesitated. Even several weeks after the fact, she knew that Hans' betrayal had hurt Anna badly. It was a pain that was not solved by a mere punch to the face. Matters of the heart were another thing entirely, after all.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa kept her face straight. Anna opened her mouth to argue, paused, and then stared down at her feet.

"Okay. Okay. But, but who cares? You have ice powers! You can kick anyone's butt, Elsa! You don't have to sell yourself to anyone." Anna waved her hands frantically about in the air. Elsa waited for her sister to calm down, as well as to have a moment to think over her answer, and then replied.

"I'm not selling myself into slavery, Anna." Elsa's calm, placating tone seemed only to agitate Anna more.

"You might as well be!" Anna opened her mouth to continue. Elsa cut her off, new steel in her voice. In that moment the Queen had an epiphany, and she knew what needed to be done.

"Let me finish. You know I put Arendelle in deep, deep snow." Elsa couldn't stop herself from wincing at the still very raw memory.

"It was an accident." Her sister's voice turned slightly petulant.

"If a man atop a carriage runs a child over with his horse, does the fact that it was an accident change anything? The child is still injured, or maimed, or even dead. How many people did I hurt, unintentionally or not, when I cast a blizzard over Arendelle? And now I should risk sending them to war to die for me? When there is a possibility to prevent it? What kind of Queen would that make me, Anna? It's my duty to put my people before my own personal interests, regardless of the sacrifice." In that moment Elsa made up her mind. "It must be done."

There was a long quiet. For a second Elsa thought Anna would cry, which would've destroyed the young Queen. Because everything for Elsa came back to Anna in the end. If the situation had been reversed, Elsa would've sacrificed Arendelle in a heartbeat for Anna's happiness. It was a disconcerting realization. That did not make it any less true.

"It's not fair," Anna finally whispered. "You deserve to be happy after… after everything. You should marry because you love the person you're marrying. Because he makes you laugh, and smile, and feel good about yourself. Not because you have to. It's not fair. It's just not fair."

_Fair… Happy… Love, _Elsa thought, feeling tired and cold. The only time she'd been truly happy was when she'd fled into the mountains to build her ice castle, blissfully unaware of Arendelle's fate. There had been no hiding, no worrying, no fear. There had been no love. There had been nothing at all.

"I have you for that, though."

~x~x~x~

**Author's Note**: I know this chapter seems rather sad, but trust me, this is a pretty happy, lighthearted story. There's also a really fun twist concerning the Princes that I think you all will enjoy, haha. I want to write a fun story, dammit! Heh, anyway, please read and review.

_Return of the Thief, _out.


	2. Winds from the North

It was only a matter of time until the first Prince showed up. And when he did, he made sure to do it in a memorable fashion.

Elsa was in the Great Hall with the council, discussing tax revenues. The doors banged open and there stood Kai, breathing heavily.

"Your majesty," he said. "The Prince of Nevarlad and his contingent have arrived." The council was immediately thrown into uproar as questions poured forth. Only Elsa remained composed.

"Everyone, calm down." She stood up and silence fell in accordance. "We shall proceed to greet them at the wharf." Murmurs of approval followed Elsa as she swept out of the room. She walked to her room to change and took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice was recognizable to her even at a distance. Elsa turned and frowned. Anna skidded to a halt, panting.

"Did you hear –?"

"Yes. He's here." Elsa swallowed heavily. Anna's gaze dropped to her feet. When they lifted again they were brimming with determination.

"Let me come with you." It wasn't a request. Elsa considered it anyway and then sighed.

"Very well. Get dressed in something presentable, though." Everything after passed in a blur. One moment Elsa was conversing with Anna. The next Gerda was dressing her in fine silk garb. Then Elsa was with Anna and the council, surrounded by guards as they marched through Arendelle toward the docks. Even from a distance Elsa could see the ships. There were half a dozen in total, and they were all massive, elegant mahogany masts inlaid in gold that glowed with ethereal beauty in the morning sun.

"Nevarlad is famous for their massive navy," whispered one of Elsa's advisors in awe. She tuned him out, focusing instead on the massive Arendelle crowd that was gathering to admire the spectacle. Most stood back to let the royal procession through, but her guards had to shove several aside. Elsa wondered what they were thinking, whether they cared about what she was doing for them, or if they were merely using the occasion as a distraction from their daily lives.

Elsa and the procession came to a stop in front of the closest ship_. _The words _Jolly Roger _shone in beautiful italics on the side of the ship. Anna didn't notice everyone halted, however, and bumped her sister on accident.

"Sorry," she whispered in response to Elsa's annoyed backward glance. Both were distracted by the boardwalk that clattered onto the dock. Moments later a tall man with long, curly black hair dressed all in red and white appeared.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" declared the man, his accent deep and throaty. He was twenty years older than her, with a bulbous nose and curling mustache. Bounding down from the ship, he took off his feathered hat and kissed Elsa's hand. Elsa coughed, struggling to contain her horror.

"Ah, Prince Peter. It is a pleasure." She plastered a smile across her face.

"Oh, no, I'm not the prince. I am Captain James Bartholomew, Captain James, your majesty. I was sent along to keep an eye on the prince. He can be a bit…" Captain James's face contorted oddly. Elsa hid her relief gracefully. Anna nudged Elsa.

"Look at his _hand_," she said softly, eyes wide. Elsa ignored her sister, although she couldn't resist glancing at the shiny silver hook that was present instead of Captain James's right hand. If the Captain noticed he didn't comment on it.

"Ahem. I was also sent in the hope that we could discuss trade negotiations." Captain James's words made Elsa blink.

"Trade?" she said, taken aback.

"Indeed. We've brought salt and iron from the islands of Nevarlad, as gifts of course, but also in the hope that a healthy partnership could begin in earnest –"

"Captain! Captain!" A sailor appeared, expression panicked.

"What?!" Captain James snapped, a tick appearing above one bushy black eyebrow. The sailor hesitated, glancing at Elsa, and then whispered something in the Captain's ear. Captain James turned white, which rapidly shifted to a deep shad of puce.

"How is that even possible?! We just docked!" he said loudly. Elsa exchanged a glance with Anna, who made a slight cuckoo gesture.

"Is something the matter, Captain?" Elsa asked, biting her lip. Captain James froze, and then laughed nervously.

"Ah, well, the prince is an adventurous short, and it seems, he, ah, isn't on the… ship." The Captain shifted uncomfortably. Elsa and Anna blinked simultaneously.

"What – he's not there?" Elsa said, disbelieving. "Where could he have gone?"

~x~x~x~

Kristoff grunted as he lifted the hunk of ice off the sled. Sven tilted his head, eyeing the young man curiously.

"Right, that's the last of the load. Let's head back to the stables." Kristoff set the ice down. Then he lowered his voice and said, "But, Kristoff, why not head to the wharf? Everyone's going there to see the prince, after all." Scowling, he grabbed Sven's reigns and began to lead the reindeer back to the royal stables.

"Well, Sven, maybe I would've gone if I'd gotten off work on an invite. But, nope, royal ice harvester never rests, apparently! Not that I wanted to be invited, anyway. Can you imagine being around all those people?" Kristoff shook his short blonde hair before unhooking the sled and pushing it into the corner. "But I thought you'd want to be with Anna, Kristoff?" Sven obligingly walked into his stall, then turned around to shoot Kristoff a mournful look. The young man sighed and scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, Anna's really worried about her sister. I don't want to get in the way." After learning about the potential arranged marriage, Anna asked Kristoff if it would be okay if they didn't see each other as often, as she wanted to focus on supporting Elsa. Kristoff agreed – he wasn't a jerk – although he missed Anna. A lot.

_God, I'm so pathetic, _he thought with a sigh.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Both Kristoff and Sven tensed. Turning, Kristoff tried to locate the voice, understandable yet corrupted by a foreign twang. But there was no one to be seen. "Up here, mate." Kristoff craned his head to see a young man standing on a supporting beam, eyeing Kristoff. He was tall and rangy, dressed in a green tunic that clashed magnificently with hair so red it made Anna's appear dull brown. Kristoff recovered and puffed out his chest, indignant.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to _Sven_." The reindeer snorted, equally offended. Then it occurred to Kristoff that he was talking to a complete stranger seated in the rafters. "Uh, never mind me, who are you and what are you doing?" The young man grinned. He had a round, boyish face, enhanced by a copious splattering of freckles and a roguish smile.

"Who am I? Who am _I_?! Why, you can call me Peter! Leader of the Lost Boys, lover of savages, and sworn enemy of the pirate Captain Hook." Kristoff and Sven exchanged glances, before surreptitiously edging away. Peter jumped down from the rafters, landing lightly on his feet.

_Did he just –? _

"What about you? _Who_ are _you_, exactly? Peter began circling Kristoff, a predatory gleam in his warm brown eyes.

"Um. I'm Kristoff. I harvest ice. Royally." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, that's bloody boring." Peter frowned. Then his eyes lit on Sven. "I know! We'll call you his majesty, the Reindeer King Kristoff."

"Erm, actually –"

"And the evil Captain Hook has stolen your most prized possession, the source of your power, an incredibly magical amulet made of ice!" Peter struck a dramatic pose. Intrigued, Sven's ears pricked forward and he nudged Kristoff's shoulder.

"You've got to be kidding," Kristoff said, rolling his eyes. Sven snorted impatiently.

"What are we waiting for? We have to go and get your stuff back before Hook uses it for some nefarious purpose!" Peter hopped up and down with child-like excitement.

"What?" Kristoff said.

"Kristoff!"

"What?!" He jerked about and his heart skipped a beat as Anna burst in, skin pink and eyes bright and all around absolutely _lovely_ –.

"The prince is missing!" Anna nearly tripped over a crack in the floorboard. Kristoff steadied her instinctively.

"Oh, uh, Anna. Hey, uh, huh?" Kristoff said.

"The prince is missing and everyone's in a panic and –"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Anna." He still hadn't let go of Anna's arm. Heat seeped up his hand, leaving Kristoff feeling uncomfortably warm. Sucking in her cheeks, Anna took a deep, calming breath.

"It's Prince Peter, one of Elsa's suitors. He got off his boat somehow and is in Arendelle somewhere. Elsa is freaking out right now. Can you help me find him?" Anna's trusting expression left Kristoff tingly.

"Look, Anna, everything will be fine. Arendelle is only so big. I'm sure we'll find this – did you say Prince _Peter_?" Kristoff spun to see Peter sitting atop Sven, watching the conversation with marked interest.

"Ready to embark on an adventure? You could lose your awesome reindeer powers forever if we don't hurry," he said.

"You!" Kristoff said loudly.

"Me?" Peter feigned confusion.

"Him?" Anna was truly confused, noticing the young man for the first time. "Wait, what?"

"You're Prince Peter, aren't you? Th-that explains the accent, and the name, and the pirates!"

"Pirates?" Anna asked.

"Yup. All true. Except the pirate bit – I made that up." Peter shrugged. Sven made a shocked gasping noise, and the prince patted his side. "Sorry, mate. I'll find a way to make it up to you."

"First of all, only I talk to Sven like that. Second of all –"

"You're Prince Peter? Why did you escape? And how? What were you thinking?! Everyone is worried sick!" Elsa seemed to swell, a familiar righteous fury darkening her gaze. Peter laughed, completely oblivious.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. Besides, Captain Hook was driving me crazy. You'd want to get away as soon as possible too if that nose breather was constantly hanging over your shoulder." Peter shot Kristoff a conspiratorial wink. Kristoff ignored him. He found a bizarre sense of satisfaction in seeing Anna get angry at someone else. It was almost like watching an avalanche. From a safe distance. The princess opened her mouth to spit something out and then paused.

"Did you just say Captain _Hook_?" she asked, the hint of an unwilling smile tugging at her mouth.

"You've met him?" Peter looked delighted. "Slimy git, wouldn't you agree?" Anna snorted and then clammed up. Kristoff stared at her, open-mouthed.

"You're not getting off the, the –"

"Hook?" Peter suggested with a grin. Anna briefly collapsed into a fit of giggles. "Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry for worrying someone so pretty." Anna looked flattered. Kristoff scowled, deciding an intervention was long overdue.

"Right, time to go. Let's find Elsa," he said.

"Elsa? Queen Elsa? The Ice Queen?" Peter straightened, truly interested for the first time.

"Don't call her that." Anna seemed to remember that she was annoyed with Peter. "But yeah, we should go."

"Right! Adventure awaits!" Peter declared.

"Get off my reindeer," Kristoff said, irritated. The prince jumped down without skipping a beat, bright grin still in place.

"Lead the way, uh, who are you, exactly?" Peter asked Anna.

"I'm Anna." She gave him a hesitant smile, a lingering curiosity in her eyes as she absorbed his strange garb, brilliant hair, and vivid accent.

"Princess Anna," Kristoff added with a glower. Peter bowed, flourishing deeply.

"A pleasure to meet you, your highness. I thought tales of your beauty to be exaggerated, but apparently the rumors failed to live up to reality – always a pleasure." He grinned.

"I like him," Anna whispered to Kristoff.

"He's just trying to suck up to you so as to give the Queen a good impression." Kristoff regretted his cynic remark upon seeing the flash of hurt slide across Anna's expression. Paying them no mind, Peter gave Sven a friendly farewell pat and then bounded out of the stalls.

"What are you waiting for? Let's go!" he called, dancing about impatiently. Anna followed and Kristoff stood there, watching them, unsure whether to accompany them, or if he was even allowed to. Peter noticed Kristoff's hesitation. "C'mon, Kristoff, mate, you asleep or something?!"

"Great," Kristoff muttered, jogging after the duo. Anna was clearly angry at him, pointedly ignoring him, choosing instead to chatter away with Peter. The young prince dutifully responded with charismatic energy, his friendly, carefree demeanor almost impossible to dislike, much to Kristoff's annoyance.

"There you are!" The unfamiliar voice was more a high pitched shriek than anything else. The trio paused, looking back to see Captain James storming toward them, clearly livid. Behind him trailed Elsa and her royal procession of guards. Peter muttered something to Anna, who failed to stifle a snort. Captain James noticed and his eyes bulged. "What, exactly, were you thinking?!" he roared, his face matching his coat and hat.

"Ah, James. It's all good, yeah? Just wanted to have a bit of fun, nothing wrong with that, mate," Peter said airily.

"Captain! Captain James! And you and I both know that's absolute bollocks!" Captain James then took a deep breath, struggling to control the throbbing vein in his temple. Kristoff, meanwhile, made eye contact with Elsa. They stared at each other and for a moment, silently reaching an understanding.

Things were going to be very different around Arendelle.

~x~x~x~

_Elsa had never known the cold growing up. Yet there was a deep seated chill in her bones as she stared at her father's indifferent expression._

"_It's all your fault." When he spoke it was with Hans's voice. "Your sister is dead!"_

"_Father, no!" Elsa pleaded, tears slipping down her face to freeze to her cheeks. "Please…" But the king paid her no heed, raising a sword over his head. He swung down, intent on cleaving his daughter in two. But Elsa turned to ice and the blade shattered into a million beautiful fragments._

Elsa woke drenched in sweat. She lay there, staring up at her canopy of her bed, as her heart hammered in her chest and the details of the dream slid away. Gradually Elsa became aware of the ice coating her sheets and banished it.

_Prince Peter... _Elsa was not quite sure what to make of the northerner. He reminded her of Hans; charismatic and friendly on the outside. As to what he was actually like, well, Elsa had never been great at reading others. Fear, fear of the unknown, caused a tight pain to constrict her chest. Elsa tried to grapple with her feelings before realizing the futility of it all. For years Elsa had lain in this very bed, attempting to control her fears. All she'd gotten as a result were frozen pillows.

Things were different now.

_Just wanted to have a bit of fun… _Prince Peter's words echoed in her head. Acting on impulse, Elsa swung out of bed. She crept out of her room, stealthily keeping a look out for any servants. Elsa wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do, but she knew it involved seeing Anna.

"What are you doing?"

Elsa spun around, prepared to do – what, exactly? Then she saw who it was and relaxed somewhat.

"Olaf, why are you up?" Elsa asked. The snowman shot her a goofy grin.

"The sky's awake, so _I'm _awake." He made it sound normal. Olaf then canted his head. "But why are you up? Oooh, are you on some secret Queen mission? Can I help?!" His coal black eyes gleamed with excitement as he hopped up and down. It took Elsa a moment to process everything Olaf said. Then she smiled. It still felt strange to smile, but in a good way. Getting down on her knees, Elsa dropped her voice to whisper.

"You're right, this is a very, very, _very _secret mission. Can I trust you?" Olaf nodded vigorously. "Okay, here's what we'll do. I need to get Anna – meet us in the Great Hall in fifteen minutes and I'll debrief you then." The bizarre sense of childish delight Elsa felt, playing along with Olaf, almost made her giddy. It was a wonderful feeling. The snowman plucked his right arm from his body and saluted.

"Of course, your majesty! You can count on me!" Olaf then threw himself against the far wall and began to shuffle along it, head swiveling for signs of anyone else. Elsa watched him round the corner.

She couldn't stop smiling.

Finally Elsa turned away and briskly walked into Anna's room. Her sister was the exact opposite of elegant sophistication, hair and covers a mess, mouth hanging open to drool onto her pillow. Elsa sat down at Anna's bedside and gently shook her shoulder.

"Wake up, Anna," Elsa said. Anna grumbled something about cold and swatted Elsa's hand aside. But the elder sibling persisted until Anna half opened a bleary eye.

"Whaddya want, Elsa… Elsa?" Anna blinked drowsily. "Whaterya doing up at this time?"

Elsa paused, and then bent over to whisper into Anna's ear, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Anna's eyes sprang fully open, glittering with delight.

_~x~x~x~_

**Author's Note**: Guys, that was a real pain for me to finish, especially in a timely fashion now that school has started up again. I demand that be acknowledged. And yes, Peter and Hook are exactly who you think they are. And yes, again, that is the twist concerning the Princes – they are all based on princely counterparts from other Disney movies. What do you think? Good idea, bad idea, meh? Let me know! Oh, and a real quick disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing, it all belongs to Disney, Hans Christian Anderson, etc., etc. So yeah, read and review.

_Return of the Thief_, out.


End file.
